<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In a Clownfish's skin by Tepee712</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840518">In a Clownfish's skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepee712/pseuds/Tepee712'>Tepee712</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:52:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tepee712/pseuds/Tepee712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino never realized Shikamaru's love for her before she was murdered. Shikamaru never realized how his love would be tested when he got her back. Warnings updated per chapter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyuuga Hinata/Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: This story will not be used for financial profit. Characters and settings borrowed from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warnings: Death?</p><p>While most of Konoha slept through the summer night, there was one particular building even more active than usual during their midnight shift. The Konoha hospital sign flickered in need of a bulb replacement and from the entrance door a clamor could be heard echoing across the halls. A group of medic-nins rushed down the hallway towards the emergency room with the body of a young teenage girl laying on their rolling bed. As they entered and set her in the emergency room, the medic counted till three before lifting the victim onto the flat operation table surface. Among the medic team, the youngest one in the group, a pink-haired nurse froze, while slipping latex gloves on, from recognizing the victim. Then, snapped out of it to quickly check the patient's wrist to compare the pulse with her watch.</p><p>"No pulse, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura stated while also verifying by looking for a pulse behind the victim's ear.</p><p>Meanwhile, the medical team proceeded to inject vials and the vital signal line. As soon as the vital signal monitoring system was activated, it buzzed a flat line. After inspecting the swollen affected arm, the focused elder and leader of the group slid the mask in place above, before hollering commands. "This is a severe poisoning case- look there is an insertion on one of the main veins on the victim's left arm and you can see by the distortion of color that the poison is spreading fast. Resuscitate and stabilize! We need to ensure the airway. Come on people! Get some air in those lungs or the respiratory depression is going to speed up more the toxicity of the poison!"</p><p>One of the medic-nin finished ripping the teen's top and started on CPR procedures, and as a member forced green chakra energy to the victim's lungs to prevent collapsing, the other sent waves to other vital organs to avoid shut down. Tsunade lifted the victim's eyelid back and moved the small flashlight across and over the glazed blank blue orb before surveying the rest of her body. She grimly surveyed the black veins spreading and considered the option of amputation.</p><p>"We don't have time to wait for resuscitation to be successful, Sakura, we must start deluding the poison and begin an immediate blood transfusion, or she is going to lose her arm and her life."</p><p>The pink kunoichi was panicking, knowing already that there just was not enough time. The last time she performed something remotely similar, the male patient was still breathing, but she did not protest or dared to stop. Not with her friend's life on the line. Her anxiety rose with the words from her mentor. </p><p>"She is not responding" one of the medics commented before counting down and pumping blue charges into the victim's stiff body. The flat line remained buzzing.<br/>

</p>
<p>Outside the room, a pair of expressionless aqua orbs observed through his silver bangs and the half wall glass window, as the team struggled to revive the blonde girl. His attention was soon demanded by a pair of Chunin shinobi, leading him on to another room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This story will not be used for financial profit. Characters and settings borrowed from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Warnings: Swearing</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Outside the room, a pair of expressionless aqua orbs observed through his silver bangs and the half wall glass window, as the team struggled to revive the blonde girl. His attention was soon demanded by a pair of Chunin shinobi, leading him on to another room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>***Two hours earlier***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino secured the small empty pouch to the wrap on her inner thigh before exiting the city gates. Her ponytail flowed a little with the light breeze. It was refreshing, considering how sweltering it could get in Konoha during the heatwave. She had a cool summer night to take advantage of, and a lot of work to do. It was a full moon with a limited time frame to locate and extract medicinal properties from a rare flower, which meant she had to get going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could have totally gone out dancing tonight with the gang instead, yet Ino was excited to get started on this medical research project. Last week, she stumbled on an older scroll that described the unique medicinal qualities of the Moonlight Blossoms. Apparently, the plant's scaly stem, if ground appropriately and boiled with algae salve, could have an immediate effect of soothing muscle pulls and strains. After discussing the medical possibilities with Hinata, they were excited to test combinations of the herb with some of Hinata's current projects. Overall, they expected promising results. If successful, the scaly stem could be the key ingredient in developing the coveted Ultimate Training Injury cream. However, the stem was only exposed during dry weather, under the light of the full moon, which made it hard to plan ahead to find. Instead, she needed to take full advantage of the opportunities when the blooming conditions aligned. Today was the day - </span>
  <em>
    <span>So 'no go' for clubbing and all in for overtime pay. 'yay'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The particular plant species had another complication. The species also would not grow on the same spots repeatedly. The self-defense mechanism within the stem releases chemicals while decomposing, disrupting the acidity levels of the ground leading to infertile soil for a couple of months. After reviewing the scroll with her mother, she was warned that direct contact with the plant's sap could lead to poisoning. Even if this task was not a piece of cake, Ino was up for the challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino would have asked Hinata if she wanted to tag along, since two sets of eyes were better than one, especially if that second set was the Byakugan pair. A smile crept on her face as she remembered how Hinata had been so excited about her first date with Kiba. The blonde kunoichi purposely forgot to remind the Hyuuga girl of the significance of today's lunar calendar. Plus, Ino was a big girl, a kunoichi who could handle the herbal species search on her own. Ino wasn't sweating it. She was already familiar with the process and as long as she did not rush through it, it would be a straightforward extraction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde kunoichi smiled when she found a familiar dark wet patch of moss from the corner of her eye. Besides the family's secret telepathy and Mind-Body Switching Techniques, the Yamanaka clan were also known for their floral and herbal expertise. She kept in mind that the best place to keep an eye out for these herbs were to follow the moss to the north of trees. The moss highlighted the spots where the soil was best and full of nutrients for growth. (*) She also was fortunate enough to spend enough time with her cloud gazing teammate to know which were the best moon-viewing spots nearby the village. Ino felt she was meant for this project; it was almost like fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only her teammates' problems were as easily resolved as her medical research projects. Although Ino joked around a lot with Sakura, she really believed Chōji and Shikamaru would drive her to alcoholism and gray hair before having kids. She already made the cotton candy girl promise to assist her in beating Shika and Cho to death with her fists for every silver strand in Ino's mane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a recognized fact that the 'Shika-Ino-Cho' trio always took the award for team dynamics. They were great when it came to understanding each other's strengths and weaknesses and maximizing that expertise with strategic tactics. Where they always come short on was down to fitness. She was very concerned that one of these days Chōji may be diagnosed with diabetes, high cholesterol, or even heart problems with his indiscriminate and out-of-control eating habits. Even if she tried to discourage her obese teammate, he was good at ignoring her over the crunching and chewing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, there was Shikamaru. He boiled her blood because he didn't even like smoking, and did it anyway. She wasn't an idiot, she knew it was Shikamaru's connection to Asuma. She just wished he found a healthier habit. Asuma had to have had some other redeeming qualities or habits to pass along, even if Ino couldn't remember any from the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, it wasn't just that. Otherwise, Ino would not feel drained. Shikamaru's self-pawn sacrificing strategy was gradually dissolving her nerves. He was taking unnecessary risks, just for extra measures to keep her and Chōji safe. She hated him, for overexposing himself. He wasn't suicidal, but he changed after Asuma's death. As if his life was expendable to increase Ino and Chōji's survival rate. She really hated him for it, even if a small part of her also hated herself for not being more dependable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strategy always made her question just how reliable he thought she was as a teammate and it infuriated her. Also made her question herself and feel helpless. Her eyes narrowed and her fist tightened. She would protect Shikamaru- especially from himself. She would become the best medic-nin. Surpass Haruno 'Billboard Brow' if possible. She was not going to fail her team. Not like with Asuma. She would keep her promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Granted, it would help if she was stronger- Ino brushed the thought away. She was going to beat up Shika-pineapple head. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just who the hell does he think he is? Going off on a mission without saying bye? Just how dense and insensitive can someone be?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> So what if they had an argument over some stupid shit? She already knew he felt she was a 'walking nag bag' and he was a fucking lazy asshole. They've always been that way and it was never an excuse to break the routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her thoughts stopped her along the path. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm bothered because he always comes by to say goodbye. My house is on the way from the Konoha headquarters, so no matter the length or level of the mission, if it was outside of the village, Shikamaru would drop by. –sigh- Whatever'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was going to give him hell when he got back. He could keep calling her 'clingy', 'OCD' or 'annoying old wife'. Her eyes narrowed at that last one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Ha! As if!'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was too good for the lazy bum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an honor, '</span>
  <em>
    <span>no-no'. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>privilege</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that she even blessed him with her presence. Not only was she the sexiest girl in the Hidden Leaf Village, she was also confident, skilled, and independent. How dare he compare her to Sakura or Hinata? So what if Hinata had a sweet disposition and Sakura was more subtle? </span>
  <em>
    <span>–And-</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to say that at least Haruno had also looks, grades, and Tsunade-sama's Sennin training and whatever? </span>
  <em>
    <span>-Oh, ho, ho,ho! well-</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sakura certainly did not have the Ino Yamanaka's determination factor or the sultry sexy skills. Her rival, and dearest friend, was not even close to Ino's confidence and passion for her team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Sakura's defense, compared to everyone else in the village she did come in second place-</span>
  <em>
    <span> after</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ino. Not that she would acknowledge this out loud. Ino was not going to fill the bubble gum head female with grandeur air bubbles. The blonde kunoichi already had enough egos to trump down. Like her super-genius teammate, who thinks he knows everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino was not in denial. She was well aware of Shika's humongous 200 IQ 'blah, blah blah-pffft'. She believed Shikamaru had what it took to be a great leader, even to be Hokage someday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'It doesn't mean anything if he doesn't want anything for himself.'</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>During one of their team nights at the bar two years ago, after a couple of drinks, Shikamaru had shared with her about the Fire Feudal Lord's invitation to be part of 12 guardians. She was floored, impressed, and even proud that others saw in Shikamaru what she and Chōji knew. Then Shikamaru had turned down the position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, even if Ino secretly felt relieved that he never left, a part of her wished Shikamaru had the ambition to want to become somebody; to want something for himself in the long run- something beyond the 'normal life, normal wife' bullshit. He had the skills to have a future. His lack of motivation was his downfall. That is why Ino took it as a goal to beat determination and ambition into his head every day- which kind of led to their most recent argument. Why couldn't Shikamaru grasp that she was not going to let him get away with just getting by? He was meant for bigger and better things and she was going to be the one to help him realize that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino had been a little aggravated when Sakura started questioning Ino's motivation and fixation over Shikamaru's health and choices. Haruno didn't get it. Even if Ino was over the top, Shikamaru was hopeless without her; he would spend his life sleeping away, if not for her. He needed her to keep him grounded. His future wife would be eternally grateful to her for it. Okay, so maybe Ino recognized she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>-a tad bit-</span>
  </em>
  <span> obsessive. It was for the good of Shikamaru's future boring babies from the future boring wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also wouldn't kill the prick to be more appreciative of it. She was getting pretty sick of his ungrateful attitude. Shit, he even went as far as calling her bossy! As if that meant anything! In Shikamaru's mind, anyone that told him to get off his ass for once was labeled as bossy. Sigh, she waved the thought away. It was not worth getting an ulcer over; she wasn't planning on stopping anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ino stretched her muscles once more. She was not far from the village; just midway of the neighboring hill.  During mid-stretch and yawn, her baby blue eyes caught the sight of a neon orange flower. The scaly stem sprung proudly from the center of the petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took out of her bag a pair of gloves and spare eyebrow tweezers and kneeled down to examine the plant. It was a fine specimen; the drawing on the scroll was exact. So immersed was she in her own thoughts and discovery, she had failed to notice the hidden chakra nearby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She did see, though, the flash reflected on her silver tweezers. Alert and mentally running a quick inventory of her weapons and options, Ino paused her medical project. It wouldn't hurt to investigate the distraction. The herbs were not going anywhere for the next twenty minutes. The blonde kunoichi pretended to rummage around for a source of water or small creek, while discreetly searching for the source of the flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did she know that it was pointless; her predator was already on to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This story will not be used for financial profit. Characters and settings borrowed from "Naruto" belong to Masashi Kishimoto</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span><strong>Warnings:</strong> Character Death, swearing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The blonde kunoichi pretended to rummage around for a source of water or small creek, while discreetly searching for the source of the flash.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Little did she know that it was pointless; her predator was already on to her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind picked up as Ino walked deeper into the woods. Stray pockets of moonlight rays streamed between branches, lighting enough the ground to recognize movement. In spite of that, the silence irked chills to her spine. She rubbed her arm before kneeling to adjust the straps of her shoes on each leg while surveying her surroundings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though the area seemed clear, she felt eyes following her, stalking her in the dark. Whoever hid in these woods was not a regular civilian. However, while they were not masking their chakra signature, Ino suspected they were not trying to avoid her. Her assumptions proved true when a thud sounded a couple of meters behind her. As she turned to the source, her eyes grew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing across from her was someone not much older than her. The gender was unclear with the lithe frame, soft chin, and full lips. If she had to guess based on the vibe and body language she would say, male. He seemed taller than by a few inches. He did not look like anyone she had seen or heard about from the village. 'It would be hard to miss someone with that mane...' she thought. His silver hair glowed with the moon's reflection. Ino suspected this was the cause of the flash reflected on her tweezers earlier. She debated if she was captivated or irritated to find someone being attractive so effortlessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't it a little late to be out and about?" He said lifting his hands to show he was harmless. His voice was smooth and deeper than hers. His skin seemed flawless from his face, down to his hands- Ino's eyebrows frowned. She straightened to keep her guard up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Same could be said about you," she muttered. She eased her frowning brow and smiled instead. "Visiting Konoha at this hour?" she asked while assessing the individual in front of her. "What brings you here...business or pleasure?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taken back by her questions, cyan eyes gleamed and nude lips curved at the ends as he took a step forward. "Business," he drawled, meeting her eyes steadily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have an important meeting tomorrow morning with the Hokage. Just came across a lonely girl and kind of hoped she may be in distress." Ino's nerve was stroked. His eyes briefly strayed over to the Moonlight Blossom a few feet from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You must have poor judgment in character. This 'damsel' is better off on her own." Ino insisted while standing straighter and locking one bent arm on her hip and letting the other rest by her side. She often practiced the same pose in front of her bathroom mirror to highlight her womanly curves. No need to look any less sexy than her company. She met his stare to make her point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about we cut the bullshit? The Hokage is currently in the process of developing a decent hangover. Why don't you spell out as to why you are really here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino glanced up at the sky, time was ticking and she wouldn't have long to extract the sap and stem she needed to get. At his lack of response, Ino dropped her arm and tried to lighten her tone. "If I did not give people the benefit of the doubt, I would say you are looking for the same item I am. You shouldn't waste my time. I was here first. " She stated while brushing strands of her light blonde hair away from her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although his mask was a good one, she saw the corner of his lips twitch. His body language also changed to the defensive. His hand moved to his belt, as her fist clenched. He shifted his body to one side and watched her with a small smirk. The mood was getting colder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You seem awfully assertive." He stopped and stared at her exposed legs and midriff. Ino felt for the first time a little under-dressed; it made her cheeks briefly flush with a light pink tint. "And a little seasoned for my taste anyway."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino's grin dropped. 'Did he just imply that I'm a slut?' her back straightened as she cracked her knuckles. "...on second thought I may need some help after all… could use a mobile target for practice" She added with a sharper tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man faced her with his cyanine leer. She took a step back. Even with his current cruel expression, he was still handsome. Ino mentally sighed at the unfairness. Such a waste of beauty. If he thought she was going to let him manipulate her, he had another one coming. She already had her fill on hot psychopaths. She smirked as her knees bent and her arms posed in defense in front of her. She tingled in excitement. Finally, she can physically burn up her earlier pent up frustrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, before she could even remember what she was annoyed about, he suddenly disappeared. Ino kept her knees bent, ready to spring as her hand instantly pulled out a kunai, already waiting for him to attack. Seconds passed and this mysterious stranger did not resurface yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was he watching her? Deciding where to strike? Or had he run off? All of these questions sped through Ino's mind as she tried to ignore the goosebumps on the back of her neck. She reminded herself she was trained enough to never make an unplanned move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then she saw it; a flash of silver in the corner of her eye. He was coming at her from the right. She dodged a shuriken whizzing by her head and landing at the tree nearest to her. A split second later, the man was close enough for Ino to land a hit. She faked a strike before rotating her hips to the right and attempting a back kick with all of her might.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step next to her and grabbed her thigh, smirking as he let his other hand caress her inner side. Ino's brows rose in surprise, as her inner thigh tingle from the intimate touch, soon followed by disgust at her easy opening. Her enemy was reading her body movement well and toying with her. He bent his arm over her extended leg with a clear intention of busting her knee with his elbow. Except the blonde kunoichi jumped, lifting her other leg to kick his chest so that he would let go of her and send her body into a mid-air spiral.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She landed on her hands and used force to push herself off the ground and on her feet. Ino watched him warily as his eyes glinted in concentration. She brushed the dirt off her purple skirt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you call yourself? Is there a name you prefer to use, or do want an unmarked grave instead?" she stated while pushing her bangs to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A little overconfident, aren't we?" he commented while summoning and tossing sharp large stars at her. She was easily able to dodge, wondering why it felt like his aim was getting worse on purpose. Ino hesitated, confused as he soon jumped up into the branches and out of sight. Her hand twitched as her eyes jerked up, back and forth. Something wasn't right. It was a sudden 5-second reaction to jolt backward that saved her from being crushed to the grown by a fallen tree trunk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'What the f-?' She thought before diving for cover as another trunk of wood stabbed itself on her previous spot. The blonde kunoichi huddled behind a large forest tree hearing another loud thud before it quieted down. Her light teal cerulean eyes quickly scrutinized the area while she held her breath, her fist clenching to her weapon. She gasped before leaping into the open, as three sharp kunai cleaved into her hiding spot. Another kunai barely sliced her right cheek, and Ino felt a sharp sting while ducking for another incoming weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exposed she raced in her thoughts on where the next attack would come from.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It is pointless to think about it." her attacker commented as he appeared right in front of her. Her eyes widened caught off guard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just admit it" He added while his fingers reached and tucked her bangs behind her right ear. She shuddered at his touch. "You've bitten off more than you can chew"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grinned before flashing out of her sight. From her back he swung his arm to the side of her head, stunning her briefly then yanking her body over his head. He tossed her face-first towards a large boulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino barely crossed her arms ahead of her before thudding against the rock, landing awkwardly in the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's going to leave a bruise." She groaned seeing him swinging a sharp object towards her. In a second, her left arm rose to block his attack, followed by her right arm moving underneath his and around his wrist and pulling him to the ground next to her. She jerked his arm to release what he was holding. Once she heard it clink in the ground, she released him and rolled away enough to get up and run before he recovered and chased after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While she didn't pack for a fight, she did bring some defense items. Sprinting, Ino twisted enough to toss at him her specialty detonating silent flower bombs. When they exploded and caused a dirt cloud to hinder visibility, she dashed away deeper into the forest for better coverage. She needed time to figure out a plan. Even with the highest scores in the academy, strategic attacks were not her strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Come on Ino, think! What would Shikamaru do?!' The repeated mantra coursed through her head as she stealthily slid behind cover and her eyes darted back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sinister chuckle chilled her blood. She knew she had not been caught though he was closer than she wanted him to be. "Why do you hide, little morsel? I want to play some more…before eating my meal..." He asked in a lower tone, probably waiting for Ino to make a sound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>********flash foward</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The solemn Hokage sat facing her medical report, with an unsigned death certificate waiting. Her fist tightened in anger at her own powerlessness. She could not even drown her sorrows while mourning for the loss of one of her students. She had to think of the words to share with everyone else. There would be no soothing news for the Yamanakas who would bury their only child. No words of comfort to her pink-haired apprentice who lost her rival in love and best friend. No encouragement available for a grieving team, that would have to be debriefed with a new teammate assignment as Ino's replacement. This never got easier with time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock interrupted her depressing thoughts. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki walked in followed by a young male adult. Tsunade had been notified this traveler found and brought Ino into the village. Her trained eyes automatically noticed his fractured hands. The question in the young male's eyes, cleared as he saw the death certificate on the table. With their silence, his head bobbed down and said with emotion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"There is something you should know..."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disclaimer: This story will not be used for financial profit. Characters and settings borrowed from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto</p>
<p>Warnings: Swearing, Rape, and Character death</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A knock interrupted her depressing thoughts. Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki walked in followed by a young male adult. Tsunade had been notified this traveler found and brought Ino into the village. Her trained eyes automatically noticed his fractured hands. The question in the young male's eyes, cleared as he saw the death certificate on the table. With their silence, his head bobbed down and said with emotion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"There is something you should know..."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>An hour and a half ago…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino frowned, knowing she only had a few minutes to at least make sure he couldn't get his hands on it. There were many options. The moment she made any movement or sound he would be on to her and if she stayed still he would find her as well. If only she could stretch enough to look out and-! She bit her lip to prevent crying out, her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she felt a sudden weight on her shoulder. Before she could grab her kunai, the sudden weight jumped off to the ground. Her eyes closed in relief at the sight of the creature, before they opened up wide with an idea. With a quick familiar combination of hand movements, she decided on her next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her jutsu she controlled the squirrel and as it was scurrying away it allowed her to spy on the guy chasing her. As her mind was flooded with the images of the guy, she became aware he was closer than she thought, facing the opposite direction. When the male heard the faint sound of movement he went after the quick creature, allowing Ino to make her way up the tree and with a better view of him. She had to get a good hold of him for her Mind-Body Disturbance Technique to work. She shifted briefly to the right and took aim. He was about to be open for a perfect shot until she felt a warm gust of air on the back of her neck. "If I were you I would shift more to the left." The target on her sight disappeared in a poof as her arms were suddenly restrained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You remind me of my younger sister. She was very high spirited, had a lot to say, and was trashy, like you. How about I show you how I fixed that?" He seductively added before letting his teeth bite her neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disgusted, she shoved herself backward and felt herself and the body behind her slip from the branch and fall down the tree. During the free fall when he released her, she used her MBDT jutsu then, moving both of their wrists to face the ground to catch their landing. When they landed, they both cried out from their shared fractures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking bitch" he guttered as he twisted to ease the pain on his limbs. Ino was dazed from the pain, trying to relieve some of it with her medical training, at least enough to numb it. She got up and stumbled for her first couple of steps. With the angry grunt behind her, she made an effort to hurry to where she last left the flowers. Once she reached her target, with the pain she released a couple of drops that acted as a catalyst for the blooming to release its own poisonous chemicals, withering the flower and drying the soil. She didn't get a chance to sigh in relief before she was tackled from the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her assailant stared at her work in building anger. Ino was disturbed as she watched him calm himself down, closing his eyes and smiling down at her. He eyed her injured wrists as they matched his own. "Are you sure it was smart to do that?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to show a brave front. "Sometimes you have to make sacrifices to accomplish your goal." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh, the only sacrifice I see here is you." He stated while his body was covering hers to prevent her from moving. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in a precarious position and running low on energy. "Let me go!" she barked while moving violently trying to get loose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trashing about underneath him seemed to only excite him further. "You had to interfere didn't you?" he said while leaning closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now little girl, you may have managed to delay me for a few months, but don't worry, my hands will heal." He added with a dangerous smirk as he put pressure on her stomach with his knee. "You just won't be here to see it." In a matter of seconds, he stabbed her arm with one of his pins. She jolted from the pain and could feel a burning sensation that was flaming the nerves in her arm into panic mode.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Poison" she snarled while trying to shove him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's right, love." He had his arm against her neck holding down as she still managed to glare at him. Her breathing became more constricted even when he started to ease his hold on her and instead he moved up to kiss her forehead. "That's it, just take it, it won't be immediate, ha, actually it's quite painful. At least we'll have some time to become more intimately acquainted." He said while removing his belt. "Might as well let you know what I have in mind, to thank you for your kindness."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as she tried to twist to the side while underneath him, trying to drag herself away from him only to stop and whimper in pain. He reached over to have her back on her back and facing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll just use the next few months wisely to befriend everyone you ever cared about. To pass the time, I'll take each down one by one, until I collect a souvenir from each to keep you company. Maybe I'll make a quilt with all of your fair skins." He trailed his fingers to her exposed stomach, and then he stood up and walked over to her stuff. Ino could only shake from the effects of the venom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll name it my Master-Ino-Yamanaka-piece. What do you think?" He added while reading her hospital badge. It soon followed a sickening chuckle as she whimpered in despair. "Thank you, your resourcefulness saved me some time on research" he muttered as he unzipped his pants and made his way over to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'Damn him…even below he was perfect' she thought bitterly before contorting in pain. Her eyes were tearing up, reproaching why she wasn't stronger, why she didn't just escape when she had the chance. Now everyone was going to suffer. If only…' She was soon distracted as he lifted her skirt and sliced her panties nicking the skin next to her pelvis. She gasped at the cold that hit her bottom as he exposed her to the night air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Either way please rest assured each one will damn the day they interacted with you.  I will disassemble them alive. When there is hardly a breath left to them I'll make sure to give them your regards."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mind was becoming cloudy as her body started to spasm. He leaned in again to lick a tear sliding down her cheek. "Hmm, Sweet, I'll make sure to make you pretty when I am done with you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ino did not react as she was slowly fading out with short breaths. Her body was perspiring trying to flush out the toxic unsuccessfully. She could feel the venom spreading, and as she tried to use her chakra to delay it, her flow was being disrupted by the pain and injuries. She almost felt ready to give up. It seemed much easier to blackout and let nature take its course. She thought about Sakura and regretted never getting to beat her in the fight for love. She thought about Asuma wondering if he would be wherever she ended. She was sad for her mother and father, how she never wanted them to go thru losing another child after her mother's failed pregnancy. And then she thought of her teammates, her boys. What would they do withou-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her rapist forced himself into her, the sharp pain between her legs brought her back to her senses enough to cry out. As he thrust in and out of her, the sickening motion helped her to focus. No! She couldn't die without stopping him. She couldn't let him reach any of her loved ones knowing he would follow through with his threats. Her life started flashing before her eyes. One of these flashes stood out, the one of her cousin hiding a manuscript reminded her of an option. The odds were 95% against her since she never attempted this before and she was dying. As her lips moved in silence and her hands made gestures, her eyes started to become glazed as she was losing strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her attacker looked up expecting to find horror in her eyes. Instead, he saw her lips moving and her injured hands gesturing together. With her last chakra effort which probably spread the poison faster into her system, she made one more motion and whispered one last word, before succumbing to the darkness around her. As her body tightened in shock, the body above her grunted in pleasure only to drop over her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Back to the present</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade slams her hand on her desk causing it to crack slightly. "What you are asking is unreasonable-lie to everyone, and hide evidence on a murder case? If this were to come out to the light, do you realize the risk you are forcing on my position? And you expect me to do this upon your word?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I understand how this sounds and looks like. All I am asking is for the chance to prove myself. I have nowhere else to go" the male, who had yet to look up was wincing from the pain in his wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in frustration. Despite the absurdity of the situation, she couldn't deny she had mixed feelings about this man possibly telling the truth. She opened her eyes to glare at the male who cowered from her sight. "You better hope you know how to run if you are caught lying…. Sakura!" She called out from the office for her apprentice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took about two minutes before a devastated Sakura came into the room sobbing. When the pink-haired medic noticed the company she tried to hold back by covering her mouth and facing her supervisor. Tsunade forced herself to calm down at the failing efforts of her apprentice. "Sakura, I am sorry to have to ask this of you. This is a very delicate situation that needs immediate attention." She walked over to the window and stared out through it. "…I am going to let him explain".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sakura, confused, tried to control her disarray of emotions and to do as her Hokage commanded, even when she could hardly focus through the tears on the figure ahead of her.  Nothing could prepare her for the following words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, billboard brow," The male said endearingly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This story will not be used for financial profit. Characters and settings borrowed from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto</p><p>Warnings: Swearing</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Sakura, confused, tried to control her disarray of emotions and to do as her Hokage commanded, even when she could hardly focus through the tears on the figure ahead of her. Nothing could prepare her for the following words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, billboard brow," The male said endearingly.</em>
</p><p>-o-o-o- -</p><p>
  <strong>Later on in that same morning</strong>
</p><p>Shikamaru and his team returned during early dawn. While the rest made their way to the Hokage to report, Shikamaru decided to stop by Asuma's grave to pay his respects and to share a cigarette… well, the smoke. Even this early he could tell it was going to be a cloudy day. The skies were covered by a thick white blanket of genus cirrostratus and it smelled like rain.</p><p>He inhaled from the cig deeply, held it in, before exhaling it. 'Hate this stuff.' As much as he disliked it, it was already a part of his reflecting process; a comforting, disgusting tradition in his daily routine. He stared nonchalantly as the wisps of smoke took shape and the ashes were landing on the tombstone. He briefly debated about just letting the mess be. He knew Asuma would not care. Now his teammate was a different story.</p><p>With his eyes closed an enraged blondie would pop in his mind to demand him to clean up. A part of him could not get over how even in absence he could clearly hear her voice. Asuma would have chuckled at him if he was here.</p><p>Lately, it was far too easy to picture Ino getting mad at him just about everything. She was starting to get bossier than his mom, which was an accomplishment on its own. He started thinking about their latest argument and shook his head. Really, just why exactly did the women around him have to be so troublesome? He wondered if someone implanted a magnet in him. Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck and walked the road to his family's land.</p><p>He knew she meant well, but she was taking Asuma's words too much to heart. After everything that happened, she should accept by now, that life was too short to be bothered with trivial things. He rather she focused on the obvious. Like her deteriorating taste in men. He did not even know what the deal was with Ino wanting to be around Sai lately. It didn't take a 200 IQ or a gay-dar for anybody to notice the guy was too obsessed with Naruto's dick.</p><p>Not that it mattered. Naruto would never give Sai the time of day. What annoyed Shikamaru was how often Ino would just walk herself right into these kinds of situations. Purposely dating assholes that would sabotage her relationships. He would tease her about it if she wasn't so crushed each time. He hated seeing her hurt, yet all he could do was try to cheer her up by sending her off to Sakura for some shopping therapy.</p><p>Which, was another one of his pet peeves. Even then he knew better than to give her financial or love advice. Especially, when he couldn't own up to his own messed up feelings about her. 'Maybe I'm not the only one with a messed up attraction magnet?' he wondered while seeing his house down the path.</p><p>He kind of entertained himself sometimes when she was nagging at him wondering what would happen if he suddenly interrupted her with an unexpected physical reaction. Like a kiss. He estimated that it would take her 7 seconds to react. Unless she was in her period, then 3 seconds.</p><p>Heh, if he ever were to tell her the truth, she probably would hurt him. Or yell at him, for being lazy and not making up his mind. If only it were as simple as having to choose between the two blondes in his life. He grimaced at the thought and opened the door to his house.</p><p>As he took his shoes off, his mother called out his name. She sounded off, and he frowned at the choked up sound, and quickly went looking for her. "Mother?" he called, a little alarmed before finding her in the living room, with a Kleenex box blowing her nose. When his mother saw him, it triggered a new fresh set of tears and sobbing to happen. It was difficult for Shikamaru to know what to do. The last time his mother had cried this much was when the Sandaime passed away.</p><p>His stomach started sinking. "Mom, where is dad?" he asked, concerned. She tried to respond but it got lost in her wails. Impatiently Shikamaru kneeled and took a hold of her shoulders. "Mom, I don't understand, I need you to calm down a little and tell me what is wrong." She struggled to hold her breath for a bit before she released and reached out with her hands to his shoulders. Her eyes watered again, as she caressed his cheek. "Oh Shikamaru, -sob-, your father is at the hospital with Inoichi-whimper- Inoichi's daughter had an accident-".</p><p>She did not get to finish before she found herself alone.</p><p>Thousands of scenarios ran through Shikamaru's head. He didn't dare to think of the worst. 'She probably tried one of Chōji's failed recipes and got food poisoning, or probably had an allergic reaction during one of her experiments. Maybe she and Sakura were playing rough and got her shoulder dislocated… again. Anything but…no, no- he wouldn't finish that. Fate was a bitch that loved to mess with him. He already lost too much too soon; the bitch shouldn't have the right to take someone precious from him now. It was a challenge but he tried to keep his head as clear as possible for the rest of the way.</p><p>When he made his way into the hospital hallway, he found a distraught Hinata, Kiba, and Chōji in the waiting room. His father was also there covering his mouth in sadness. Ino's parents were missing. 'Just what the fuck is going on?' He thought as he felt more alarmed. If this was life playing him a scare prank it was going too far.</p><p>"Where is she?!" He headed towards his teammate while the rest of the group watched him wearily. Chōji looked at him helplessly and Shikamaru shook his head. Hinata, who was being held by Kiba, was the one who spoke. "She went out last night, to get some ingredients…Tsunade-sama said the road must have been slippery, she slipped down the hill and...and pricked herself with the plant's poison."</p><p>'What?' Shikamaru looked at Chōji in disbelief, his friend instead of confirming had his fist against his mouth and shook his head. Shikamaru growled and grabbed his teammate by the shoulders. He shook him hard. Chōji choked up and Shukaku tried to pry him off, but Shikamaru shrugged him away. "Cho…Don't…don't do this-" his voice half grunted half-cracked, "don't act… like…" he broke off and stared at the floor trying to regain himself. "Please…"</p><p>A set of swinging doors caught his attention. All hope left him the moment he saw Ino's parents walking through the doors. Ino's mom stumbled and fell to her knees wailing and Inoichi bent down to hold her with shaking shoulders. Shikamaru disregarded his friends and father's calls when he dashed past the Yamanaka couple. As he ran checking each room, he collided against a hooded male. The guy held and prevented him from falling. "Hey Sh-, are you okay?"</p><p>Shikamaru disregarded him and kept looking into the other rooms until he saw Tsunade and Sakura talking in an empty space.</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>Sakura held her hands up trying to calm him down and took a step forward. "Shikamaru-"</p><p>Shikamaru's eyes caught a pair of medics rolling a table with a covered body into an elevator. He ran only to miss the elevator doors and slammed his fist against them before turning to the right to head downstairs. He ignored the kunoichi that was calling and chasing after him.</p><p>He had never been to the morgue, not even for Asuma. He knew of the location because he remembered Ino telling him about it. He shoved open the entrance door and caught the two medical assistants off guard. Surprised, they asked if he had the authorization to be on the floor. He ignored them and headed for the waist-high metal table. The body underneath it seemed small in comparison to his. When he jerked the sheet away, his chest froze, mentally sucker punched.</p><p>Underneath was his blonde teammate. Her upper body was exposed as her purple top and bra had been cut open and slumped against her shoulders. There were black blood veins bulging against her sickening yellowish arm and running through the rest of her skin. There were bruises spread over her body, even against her full chest…Hinata's words about a fall flashed through his mind briefly. Shikamaru's cheeks flushed before his eyes darted for her ribs instead. She was even skinnier than he remembered. <em>'Fucking stupid diets…'</em> She was pale though not by much yet. If it wasn't for the weird coloring on her left arm, and the stiffness of her shoulders, he would just have thought she was asleep. He lifted the covers over her chest and tucked them under her armpits. His eyes grew blurry as his shaking fingers trailed to her brow to also gently tuck the blonde bangs behind her right ear.</p><p>The confused medics were about to escort him out but Sakura interrupted and asked them to give him some time.</p><p>Shikamaru touched her hand. Her body felt too cold at his touch, her chest too still, and she was so unnaturally quiet…it felt wrong and surreal. Like a mannequin or a wax version of her. It did not do justice to her lively personality. Shikamaru sat up on the table, his thigh pressed against the side of her flat stomach. Then he brushed his fingers on the fresh scar on her cheek before he tapped the other side of her face with his hand.</p><p>"Ino… your limbs are looking fat, when you lay down like that," he said with eyes glued to her closed ones, praying for a small flutter or a frown, or a small snarl from her lips to scold him for being a jerk.</p><p>There was no response. He released her cheek and instead leaned a little closer. Shikamaru's breathing was becoming a little irregular and louder; a sharp contrast from the silence from Ino's body. This permanent silence didn't fit her. Even when Ino slept, it had been a private joke between Chōji and Shikamaru that they would fall asleep to her soft snores. The silence will haunt him forever.</p><p>"You bitched and nagged at me about being lazy and you? –Sniff- Come on Ino… wake up…" At Sakura's sharp intake of breath and half-sob, Shikamaru's shoulder slumped a little more. "…please?" he begged.</p><p>He took her hand in his, only slightly rigid with rigor mortis beginning to take place. Shikamaru tried to massage her fingers to soften it a bit, wanting to pretend and deny a little longer. "You made Asuma a promise, didn't you? You said… you would take care of me" his voice softened as the pitch rose. He closed his eyes briefly in grief. "…Ino"</p><p>He leaned in to press his forehead against hers and nuzzled against her cheek. He grimaced as a sob escaped his lips. He was slowly coming to terms that he would never feel her warmth or hear her obnoxious, endearing laugh again. Shikamaru's wet eyes opened to see one of his tears sliding down Ino's pale cheeks as if she too was crying, for his loss. With his thumb, he rubbed the trail dry. It didn't belong there; her happy nature was her best feature.</p><p>What he left unsaid… <em>'Okagesama'</em>. That pained him the most. He never told her how he felt - about her smile, about their arguments, about how he would push her on purpose to get her on his case. He never got to tell her that she was wrong about her love theories. He never cared about her looks. Her vanity irritated him. What he loved was her clumsiness, her pretense to like clouds to spend time with him; her loyalty to Sakura despite their constant arguments. He didn't even get to argue about her love choices or say she deserved better or that he was sorry for debating about his feelings.</p><p>His head dropped on Ino's covered chest and pressed his ear against it. The lack of sound set him off in despair and he pulled back, in anger, to slap her face.</p><p>"Enough! This isn't funny, you fucking idiot! You know better! You knew better than to go off on your own, alone at night, why didn't you ask Sakura, Hinata, or even fucking Sai along? Stupid way to die Ino! I am not visiting your tomb; I'm not going to pay any respects, because you are a fucking moron. For a blonde kunoichi that had all the fucking answers you couldn't even know something as common sense like that?" he jerked her limp body up and shook her shoulders as her head and long hair rolled back, leaving her lips barely parted before him. He forced his eyes close and shifted himself to cradle her against him as he cried silently. "I'm sorry, I am so sorry," he mumbled against her.</p><p>He used to hold her the same during training when Ino would practice her Mind Body Switch Technique and leave Shikamaru guarding her body. Except he knew this time around, there would be no end to his worry, no sense of relief waiting for him, her light blue eyes would never meet his again as she gave her victory sign. Instead, a pair of strong hands grabbed his arms.</p><p>"Shikamaru, please don't make it harder for yourself" He shook the hands off him and moved his head in denial. The female voice was all wrong. Sakura moved her hands and instead rubbed his back.</p><p>"I love her." He confessed softly.</p><p>"Shikamaru-"</p><p>"-isn't there anything, you or Tsunade can do?" Shikamaru's voice was muffled as he had his lips against Ino's blonde tresses. The floral scent of her shampoo still lingered though it was muddle with a musty scent. Even then Shikamaru wanted to immerse himself in it if only to keep Ino with him longer.</p><p>"She's…gone," Sakura's voice pitched higher as she turned away. "We tried resuscitating the body, we even considered amputating her arm to prevent the poison from spreading but by then her organs had all shut down, it was just her shell left." Shikamaru shook his head and held on to Ino tighter…</p><p>"Shikamaru-"</p><p>"-Stop." He begged, resigned. "I get it…. just…I need … I need a moment."</p><p>She paused before reluctantly agreeing to give him some space.</p><p>Sakura rubbed her arm, helplessly before nodding and turning around to the exit. She stopped, taken in by the ethereal beauty watching Shikamaru and Ino's corpse intently. If anybody would take in the presence's soft whispery silver tresses framing, a feminine face, and blank aqua eyes, with parted rosy lips, they would doubt they were standing in the room with another male. It was hard for Sakura to accept the truth of who this was, even if it was beyond doubt. She walked further and touched the new presence's forearm gently. "We should go." The male's sight met hers and she closed her eyes, drained from witnessing the agony in this room. She interlaced her fingers with his hand and guided him back to the medical office.</p><p>Once alone again inside Tsunade's office, Sakura released their hands and sat at the edge of Tsunade's desk. Her jade hazel eyes met her male companion in an assertive manner. "Now what? You saw everyone's pain; could you reconsider this, Ino?"</p><p>"Don't call me that." The lower masculine vocals that spoke threw her off. "What's there to reconsider Sakura? You explained best how Ino's body is permanently gone. The Ino everyone cared for is dead."</p><p>Sakura glared at the male standing up. "The truth…You can tell them all the truth." The aqua eyes widened in surprise and anger as the masculine frame straightened.</p><p>"Tell them what?" He walked to a mirror in the room. "Take a really good look at this face. This face, this body, belongs to Ino's murderer. His cum…" he made a face of pained disgust. "It's still in my corpse. That's the truth, and when they…it would still be over. It's not going to make my parents, Chōji or Shikamaru feel any better. I will not be the face of their daughter, their teammate, their friend. I'll be the face of the man that licked her tears, while he fucking raped her as the poison was flowing thru her blood! And to seal the deal …even if they knew… they would not be able to act, ask for justice or get closure. Do you want to force them to live with that curse?! I don't! If I have to have to see their eyes and know their thoughts…I can't… I won't! I would rather be fucking dead!-"</p><p>-Slap!- Both stood shocked at Sakura's red hand while the bubble gum girl's eyes flowed with tears and her lower lip trembled.</p><p>"I'm sorry Ino" she sobbed while gasping for air. "It just- flashed in my mind, you again, on that table. I…" Sakura hurled herself onto the boy's frame wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face against his shoulder.</p><p>"I couldn't do anything…" She bit her lower lip. "I tried so hard and couldn't save you… when they said-…when they covered your face…I lost my best friend." She wailed holding on tighter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you." She used the back of one hand to wipe the running tears and swallowed another sob while a pair of strong shaking arms wrapped around her and caressed her lower back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: This story will not be used for financial profit. Characters and settings borrowed from "Naruto" belong to: Masashi Kishimoto</p><p>Warnings: male-male? interaction</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I couldn't do anything…" She bit her lower lip. "I tried so hard and couldn't save you… when they said-…when they covered your face…I lost my best friend." She wailed holding on tighter. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save you." She used the back of one hand to wipe the running tears and swallowed another sob while a pair of strong shaking arms wrapped around her and caressed her lower back.</em>
</p><p>With emotional exhaustion, Sakura rested against Ino's arm while sitting down in the empty waiting room. It had been hours since everyone left the hospital, and now, it was well into the evening. Ino hated to wake her up, especially after Sakura had done an all-nighter, yet knew the pinkette needed to get home to get some well deserved rest. Ino gently rubbed Sakura's shoulder to wake her up.</p><p>Sakura groaned while sitting up and stretching her body. She looked at her watch and then Ino -freezing, confused- before her features showed recognition and her eyes dimmed. Her soft hand moved to hold Ino's shoulder.</p><p>"What will you do now; you can't go home." She mumbled, thinking out loud. Sakura stood up and walked over the waiting room's large window facing the empty Tea Avenue. Deep in thought, with her arms crossed, she made up her mind. "Naruto. You can stay with Naruto."</p><p>"Naruto? Sakura, I can go to an inn or something. You don't have to-"</p><p>"-I want to. We don't know yet how we are going to work this out, or how long that may take. You are better off going to Naruto's until we have a clear plan. It's also getting late. Please."</p><p>Ino met her tired green orbs and nodded. This nightmare was far from over, and Ino doubted it would ever be. Sleeping arrangements were the least of her concerns. She was still hesitant about staying with someone she knew, but she gave in, for the pink-haired kunoichi's sake.</p><p>They gathered Sakura's things from the staff lockers and checked out with Tsunade. The Godaime prompted Ino to come back tomorrow for a physical. With reluctance, Ino agreed.</p><p>They walked in silence, side by side. Ino observed her surroundings with a different perspective. Everything seemed smaller and it all felt-disconnected. Like she was walking in someone else shoes, through someone else's hometown. Disturbed by the thought, she dismissed it and instead watched Sakura knock on the door of her teammates' home.</p><p>Dressed in pajama pants only, a sleepy Naruto opened the door, processing who was there. "Hm Sakura, what time is it? Did something happen?" He yawned while scratching the back of his neck. The blond male woke up further when he realized that something was off and that there was a beautiful stranger standing next to his friend. His eyes met Sakura questioning before he took a step back to let them in. Realizing he was half-naked, Naruto grabbed a shirt from the couch to slide on his muscled upper body. Not that it seemed to bother Sakura or Ino as they both were used to seeing shounin in different states of nudity.</p><p>Ino dreaded that they were about to do this again and proceeded to sit on the single-seat so that Sakura and Naruto could take the couch. Naruto sensing something was wrong with his friend sat closer to Sakura for support. "You are worrying me. Tell me what is going on."</p><p>Sakura looked past the floor before replying. "Ino is dead"</p><p>It was a few seconds before Naruto broke the silence. "-wh, what? H-how? When-" Sakura in turn moved her hand to Naruto's knee to interrupt his questions. She shook her head. She didn't have the heart to lie to him. "I can't talk about it tonight...I just...I failed to save her, Naruto."</p><p>Ino was surprised that despite looking like there was a lot on his mind, Naruto managed to keep his questions to himself. The blond male instead moved closer and wrapped his arms around Sakura, understanding what the loss meant for her. "You did everything you could."</p><p>Sakura shook her head in frustration, and started to pull away, she didn't want him to reassure her. "Don't say that. You weren't even there."</p><p>Naruto held her in place, tightening his embrace. "I wouldn't have to. I know <em>you</em>. <em>You</em> were there- and you did <em>everything</em> possible. Believe it."</p><p>Sakura's eyes misted and she attempted to flutter the tears away. She took a deep breath before looking up in Ino's direction ready to change the subject. "I need your help Naruto, this is-"</p><p>"-I'm her cousin." Ino bowed slightly. "My name is Watanabe, Taru."</p><p>Naruto released Sakura and bowed back while introducing himself. Then he commented politely. "Watanabe...that is... a popular surname."</p><p>"Yes, for the ferry-men guild. It's to cross or pass over (渡), and 'area' or 'border' (辺.)"</p><p>Naruto nodded distractedly, still processing Sakura's earlier news. He watched his teammate stand up and walk over behind her cousin.</p><p>"I am really sorry for imposing so suddenly. Taru arrived today unexpectedly, and with everything going on, I needed to know he had a place to sleep. I remembered you had an extra room"</p><p>Naruto's features showed mixed feelings until he caught himself, and waved his hand side to side, offering a small smile to both of them. "It's fine, it's not cleared tonight, but that is an easy fix for tomorrow. Taru must be exhausted from the trip. He can take my bed and I'll use the couch."</p><p>Taru shook his head. "Thank you, that won't be necessary. The couch looks comfortable enough and I will not notice the difference in an hour, anyway."</p><p>"...Okay, if you are sure," Naruto commented reluctantly.</p><p>With an affirmative nod from Taru, Sakura walked over to Naruto to hug him tightly. "I love you Naruto. I don't say it enough, and...I should. I couldn't think of anyone else to ask this."</p><p>Naruto hugged her back. With Ino's passing he understood Sakura feeling the need to verbalize what they both have known for some time. "I love you too, though it is looking like you are getting ready to go. I'm walking you home," he added when he felt her shoulders resisting. "If you don't let me, I'll follow you anyway."</p><p>Sakura gave in, taking a deep breath. "Okay, but please put a jacket on, it's kind of breezy tonight as well."</p><p>Naruto nodded and went to get changed.</p><p>Ino walked over to Sakura to tap her exposed forehead. "Idiot, I don't blame you for anything. Naruto is right, I know you tried, so you have to move on for me. Taru needs you."</p><p>Sakura's lips curved even if the smile didn't reach her eyes and nodded. She turned away and paused. "I'm not giving up. We will figure this out somehow. So don't give up either."</p><p>She bit her lower lip. Ino could tell she was overthinking again. Ino rubbed Sakura's arm and nodded.</p><p>Once Naruto and Sakura left, and the door closed, Ino's legs collapsed, ending on the couch. The last day and a half had overwhelmed her -Ino's fingernails dug in, into tight fists from the misused pronoun.- Overwhelmed <em>him</em>. <em>'I can't forget, I am Taru Watanabe going forward.'</em></p><p>Aqua colored eyes grew misty. She ran Taru's hands through the silver hair. Her body was gone. To think how hard she worked out and how many snacks she bypassed this last year to still lose her sexy figure anyway. The wasted hours in front of the mirror studying her features, her facial expressions, practicing her flirting techniques. This is Karma punishing her for her vanity.</p><p>It was hard, feeling trapped in a body you didn't belong in with no escape. Ino could smell the distinct sweat emanating from the clothes she had on. She felt awkward moving in these masculine limbs. She was dreading going to the restroom to pee or shower. She kept avoiding her reflection. She wasn't ready to catch a glimpse of <em>him</em> or to touch more than she had to of this wretched body. How was she going to be able to do this for the rest of her life? Sakura's parting message replayed in her mind. <em>'I can't give up.'</em></p><p>Thank Kamisama for Sakura, even if Ino could see her already struggling with the burden of the truth. Without her, Ino was unsure if she could cope with all of this uncertainty.</p><p>One thing was for certain, whether or not she wanted it, she was now stuck in this prison. That was the cost for keeping everyone safe and for utilizing the Yamanaka clan's forbidden technique. However lost she felt she would need to find her inner strength back.</p><p>She wished she had read the Jutsu to its entirety because accessing that scroll now would be nearly impossible for her. Not without her family learning about what happened. Which could never happen. Not her family, not her friends, and especially not her team.</p><p><em>Shikamaru</em>. She had avoided all day thinking about him. Mainly, because his name alone, made her heart hurt. How could she have been so blind to never notice his feelings before? She leaned forward on the seat with her elbows on her thighs and rested her head on her hands. They have known each other since she was born, which was as long as he was alive, being born the day before her. They have spent years training, arguing, laughing, eating together, and not even a hint?</p><p>She knew he had cared for her, yet never expected it to be like this. He had always seemed just annoyed at her. Watching him hold her body at the morgue, hearing him cry, which she had not seen since they were young, shocked Ino. Watching him in so much pain, she wanted to hold him and let him know that she was there. Almost did, until Sakura brought her back from her trance.</p><p>If she had been honest with herself, seeing her genius broken brought her the realization that she had always loved him as well. It was why she couldn't stop obsessing about him. It was why he could so easily push her buttons and get past her defenses. It was also why he was the last face she mentally saw before completing the forbidden Jutsu.</p><p>Taru moved his arm over his eyes. '<em>Not that it matters now.' </em>Her life as it was, ended today. she would need to bury any possible feelings and all of Ino's former memories along with her casket. '<em>Shikamaru will move on.'</em> Although, the thought only made the ache in her chest deeper.</p><p>Having not slept for almost 36 hours, and wanting to shut all thoughts off, Taru started counting backwards from 500 praying to fall fast asleep.</p><p>A few blocks away, at the Haruno residence, Naruto gave his condolences and asked Sakura if she wanted to meet up tomorrow.</p><p>She apologized, clarifying she would be in the hospital supporting Tsunade's with Ino's autopsy.</p><p>"Are you sure you want to do that, couldn't Shizune take over instead?"</p><p>Sakura shook her head. "It has to be me. Is the least I can do for Ino."</p><p>Nodding Naruto left the invitation open for her to come over his place whenever she wanted someone to talk to.</p><p>Sakura was lost in thought, before meeting Naruto's eyes. "Have you gone to see Sasuke? It has been a while since you last mentioned it."</p><p>Naruto looked away. "No point. How can I go there when he isn't really there?"</p><p>The kunoichi nodded. "Maybe you should, you could bring him some new flowers?"</p><p>"It's not like he can appreciate them. Would have to wait after Ino's funeral, anyway. Not sure when the flower shop would reopen and it feels awkward buying flowers from the family who lost their daughter, without getting them anything first."</p><p>They both stood still in a somber mood.</p><p>"You are right, I should probably make time to check on them tomorrow. Maybe bake them a casserole."</p><p>Naruto didn't have the heart to remind her, cooking was not her forte.</p><p>After the pink-haired kunoichi retired to her home, the pensive blond instead of turning back, decided to continue walking past her house. His feet were automatically taking him by the movie theater and turning right, heading towards the Konoha Memorial. He could see from afar the Nara forest.</p><p>When he arrived at the large grass field where many fallen shinoubi were laid to rest, he walked by many of the engraved plates and stones.</p><p>It was eerily silent. Yet Naruto thought it was appropriate as he approached a familiar silhouette. Dragging his feet, and with hands in his pockets, he reached his destination and squatted next to the man sitting by Asuma Sarutobi's grave.</p><p>Shikamaru was taking a swig from a bottle and laid with his back against the stone before alternating with inhaling from a cigarette.</p><p>The brown-haired male didn't acknowledge him; instead held the cigarette between the thumb and his index finger. Then, tapped the middle finger against the cigarette to ash it. He held the smoke in his lungs until it burned and as he released it, he watched it billow above him.</p><p>Naruto stood up to sit next to Shikamaru, also leaning by the stone. He stared at the ground while his right thumb rubbed circles on his own thigh.</p><p>The silence was only interrupted by the sound of liquor swishing back and forth between chugs. Shikamaru took a last swallow before putting the half-empty bottle next to Naruto.</p><p>Shikamaru's head tilted up to the night sky. "You didn't have to come."</p><p>Naruto's thumb pause. "I know; I wanted to." The blond reached for the bottle to take a drink to qualm his thoughts.</p><p>The alcohol warmed his throat giving him liquid courage. "I couldn't stay away knowing you were somewhere hurting."</p><p>Angry at himself and naturally lashing out, Shikamaru grabbed Naruto's wrist, on the hand holding the bottle. "It's not your job to make me feel better." He squeezed before releasing the limb.</p><p>Naruto turned to the other Chunin. "Of course it is," he said reassuringly as if speaking to a child. "You were there for me. It's only natural that I would be here."</p><p>Swallowing another chug, followed by a murmured henge chant, Naruto's female dressed form appeared. Her long blonde hair framing her scarred face and around the feminine figure wearing a black/orange halter top and a midriff black skirt.</p><p>Naruto cautiously moved over closer to Shikamaru. Her sad cerulean orbs meeting his heart-broken onyx ones. Her soft female hands reached up to cup Shikamaru's jaw. <em>'He is so cold, he must have been out here for hours.'</em></p><p>Shikamaru closed his eyes leaning into her familiar touch. The earthy scent was entirely Naruto. Naruto closed the distance between them to press his lips in a comforting kiss to both closed lids tasting the saltiness of Shikamaru's tears.</p><p>"You don't have to say or prove anything to me, Shika," Naruto whispered. "Just let me share your pain." Her lips brushed against his once then teased with her small tongue his lower and upper lip to coax them apart.</p><p>When Shikamaru did, Naruto deepened the kiss, only wincing when he bit her. Her hand moved up to touch lightly her bleeding lip and saw a small smear of red. She moved the finger to her lips to lick the blood. "It's okay," Naruto reassured him. "I can take it."</p><p>Shikamaru closed his eyes as he clenched his teeth, a small cry escaped his lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in while one of Naruto's hands cupped the back of his head and the other rubbed circles on his back.</p><p>Meanwhile, back at Naruto's couch, was a sweaty, sleeping Taru. Whose body continued to turn slowly left to right. His eyes fluttering, not fully opening. His fingers laying on his chest twitching. His dreams were full of haunted images of cries and gore of men and women Ino did not recognize.</p><p>A frightened Ino jumped up awake, clamping his hand over his mouth. He had recognized herself in the end. She had been watching herself from <em>his</em> perspective. Which made her realize the dreams were terrible memories instead. Vile rose up to his throat as he rushed to the restroom to throw up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>